Bad Day
by kimachi
Summary: "Hey Soul, take off your clothes."    Soul processed what Maka just said. "Hey Soul, take off your clothes." Soul eyes went wide and the color of his face turn into different shades of red.  This is a little rush so sorry for the errors.


**Fanfiction no.3**

**Soul Eater**

**Pairing: **_SoulxMaka_

**Genre: **_Romance/Adventure_

**Title: **_"Bad Day"_

**Authors note: **Yay for my third fanfic!

-Tamashi-chan here:

Please enjoy! ^^

It was already midnight. The moon at its highest; bloody and insane as always. The place was cold and dark. Everywhere you look- nothing but wrecked buildings and houses. The place was better off described as deserted. Only the choppy water, lapping the pebble beach gave sound.

_Death___was clearly written all over the place.

But for a meister and weapon pair, facing death was part of their daily routine. They gamble and struggle for their very lives in each and every battle they engage in. To eliminate the lost soul who took the path of insanity. _Kishins. _

It was either be _killed _or be the _killer._

At the end of the pebble beach, two figures can be seen. There was boy standing and a girl sitting on a huge rock.

The girl had emerald eyes, rising up to her fine. Her ash-blonde hair tied into pigtails was flowing elegantly with the cool breeze as she gracefully stood.

Beside her stood the boy who seems to be a year older than her. His eyes were red as ruby. His white locks also flowing with the breeze. His eyes showing excitement and hunger at the same time.

He grinned slowly, showing off his jagged teeth. He knows what's coming. And his adrenaline was pumping fast.

"It's here, and it's close….." the girl with emerald eyes said as she jumped down the rock.

The boy beside her stared out at the bay. He knows what's coming and he can't wait. His hunger was also becoming more inevitable.

Slowly a gray fog enveloped the shoreline. And a sing-song voice was heard.

"_Mary had a little lamb, who, had Satan's paw…."_

The voice was horrible. It was haunting. It was _demonic_. And hunger is very evident.

The voice belongs to a woman, wobbly walking the pebble beach shoeless. She was wearing a gray shredded bloody dress. Her hair was disarray and it covered most of her face. Her hands and mouth were covered with nothing but blood.

"Tormentress Caro….."

The said woman then stopped dead on her tracks. She then glared straight to the one that called her. Blood-lust eyes glistening through the foggy beach.

Emerald eyes locked on her deadly gaze.

"Another kishin we can add to our collection, neh Maka." the boy beside her said in between his *slurps.

"_My, my, look what we have here, to young souls for me savor…._" The kishin before them mocked, as she licks her bloody hands clean.

The girl with emerald eyes known as Maka, then held her hand out.

"Soul Eater….."

It was the signal the boy beside her was waiting for.

In an instant his whole body morphed into scythe with a jagged red and black colored scythe blade.

Maka caught Soul with ease.

Then swinging Soul's scythe form in a helicopter motion with grace, she held her ground, and went to her fighting stance.

"Tormentress Caro….Your soul is mine!"

Maka then charge directly to the enemy. And the enemy charged as well.

"Take this!" Maka roared as she swung Soul directly to the enemy.

A loud 'CLANG' was then heard. Maka's pupils dilated as she was thrown against a huge rock.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed as his reflection appeared on the scythe blade. Panic and worry was evident in his features.

"Maka, you alright?….."

"Y-yeah…." was Maka's response as she slowly stood up to regain her stance.

Then she took a glance back at their enemy. Something was off. Maka continued to scan there enemy and there she noticed.

"_Her hands became claws. So she's a weapon…"_

Maka then charged again toward the enemy.

"MAKA! WAIT!" Soul screamed as Maka kept going directly the enemy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maka roared as she keep on swinging Soul toward the enemy.

The enemy dodges every attack thrown at her. She was amused of how naïve this girl is and how stupid she is for not thinking before she attacks.

Maka continued her assaults, even though she was getting really tired. All of her attacks were dodged easily. _She was panting heavily._

Then enemy suddenly disappeared.

"Wha-….Where did it go….." Maka chocked out in between her pants.

"MAKA! ABOVE!" Soul screamed alerting Maka.

Maka looked up as she barely dodges the attack. She did a back flip to avoid the attack and lands lightly on her feet.

"Soul… you ready?" Maka asked Soul as she went on her stance.

"Ready!"

"SOUL RESOSANCE!" they both screamed unison.

Soul's scythe form glowed blue. The jagged red and black scythe blade transformed into huge crescent figure.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka roared as she charged forward toward the enemy with all her might.

The enemy then charged as well.

They clashed. The claws of the enemy shattered as it made contact with the crescent blade of the scythe. The enemy was then split in half.

A red soul soon floating before them.

Soul then transformed back to his human form. He grabbed the floating soul and swallowed it whole.

"Finally, our 79th kishin soul…."

He then turned around to face his meister, only to find that she has collapsed.

"MAKA!" Soul said as he run toward his partner.

He gently took her in his arms, and shook her gently.

"Maka! Maka! Answer me, damn it!" and he still has no response.

"Oi! _Tiny-tits! _ Answer me!"

And that's what all it took.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul was then pummeled to the pebble beach with a very loud 'THUD'.

"Don't call me _tiny-tits….._" Maka hissed, putting an emphasis on 'tiny-tits'.

Soul was sure that he just written himself a death sentence, making Maka angry is something he has to lessen. _Almost lessen._

"Y-yes…. m-ma'm…." Soul said with an audible gulp.

"Anyways, we to find somewhere we can spend the night." Maka said as she scanned the area.

Then, as if on cue, it began to rain.

"Argh! This is so uncool!" Soul whined as raised his arms above his head to cover himself from the rain.

"Soul ,look there's a cave!" Maka said while pointing at the said spot.

They quickly ran as fast as they can to the cave. By the time they reached the cave they were soaking wet.

"This day is the worst day…._ever….._" Soul growled.

Maka just giggled at Soul.

The rain continued to pour. Luckily, the cave they went in has some few logs in it, which they can use to set fire.

It was quiet and cold. Maka then spoke to the break the silence.

"Hey Soul, take off your clothes."

Soul processed what Maka just said. _"Hey Soul, take off your clothes." _Soul eyes went wide and the color of his face turn into different shades of red.

"W-w-what….?" Soul blurted.

"Take off your clothes….." was Maka's reply as she slowly stood up.

Soul just stared at her. Many things was running through his mind.

"_W-why, would Maka, my meister, want me, to remove my clothes… Well one, my body is well defined, and two feeling her soft hands touching me would be nice…" _ Soul then mentally slapped himself.

"_What the HELL am I thinking! This is Maka, damn it! My meister! My partner! The love of my li-_"

Soul then turned to darkest shade of red.

"Soul! Hey Soul!..." Maka said as she waved her hand in front of Soul.

"W-why….would y-you want me to r-remove my c-clothes….."Soul stuttered as he turned into another shade of red.

Maka blinked a few time to process what's going on. _"Is he thinking o- OH MY GOSH…."_

Maka's eyes widen as she realized what Soul thought. A book then came out nowhere and it collided with Soul's head.

"Soul you pevert!" Maka screamed.

"What am I suppose to think damn woman!" Soul boomed as he stood. His face returning to it's normal color.

"Wha-..I told you to take off your clothes for me to hang them!" Maka said as she was pointing to her coat that she hanged.

Soul blinked, and turned to light shade of pink. _Embarrassing. _

"Oh….." was Soul's only response.

But Maka was fuming with anger.

"Soul you IDIOT!" Maka screamed as she tackled Soul to the ground.

"MAKA!"

Both were rolling on the ground saying insults to one another. This lasted for a while. Both were panting. Then they slowly analyzed their position.

_Soul was on top of Maka._

He was on top of his meister and his face was actually only centimeters away from Maka's. They both blushed.

Then to Maka's shock, Soul slowly leaned, and he wrapped his arms under her. She can feel Soul's breathe tickling her. She's panicking. She doesn't know what to do.

Then there lips touched.

Soul was adding pressure. She tried to push him off but to no avail, since he was stronger than her.

She then felt Soul's tongue running across her bottom lip. She gasp, which gave Soul an opportunity to slide his tongue in. Maka gave a little moan. She really liked the feeling of Soul's mouth on hers. Maka then slowly wrapped her arms possessively around Soul's neck.

They battled for dominance but at the end Soul won. They stayed like that for a while. Their lungs burning in need of oxygen. They then parted slowly with a thin line off saliva trailing.

Maka was blushing madly.

"You're so cute when you blush like that." Soul said as he smirked.

"Idiot…Now, get off me! Your getting me wet!"

Soul's only response was the smug grin on his face.

"S-soul…..w-what are you thinking…" Maka said with an audible gulp.

Soul's grin just grew bigger.

"_This isn't such bad day after all."_


End file.
